ADD
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Slight swearing, Challenge: "I- I'm not that good with disorders…but chaos in your lab. The missed meetings and the odd irrelevant statements…Tony, do you have ADD?" "It doesn't mean that you're wrong. You aren't a freak because of an impairment, Tony"


**_Here's a challenge where there's an ADD Tony! not sure who originaly gave this challenge, it was an OCD, ADD, Dyslexic, or some other disorder. I chose ADD, because i actually have it so it's easier to write._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Anthony? Pay attention."_

_"Tony? Tony look at me, sweetheart, you need to focus…"_

_"Are you even listening to me!"_

_"Focus! If I see you distracted one more time…"_

_"You're sloppy, fix it! Pay more attention to detail-"_

_"Focus Tony."_

_"Sweetie, look at me…"_

"Tony!"

Tony looked up, blinking owlishly at Steve who scowled in annoyance at Tony's lack of cooperation.

"What was that Spangles?" He replied quickly, and Steve threw his hands in the air in annoyance.

"You know what? Fine! If you're not going to listen, then I'm not going to talk!" Steve sighed, walking out of Tony's lab and leaving him in quiet once more.

Part of Tony was actually interested in what Steve was going to say- _'I wonder what that was abou-look! I was wondering where those blueprints were, hey why haven't I finished that yet? That blueprint is almost done, twenty more minutes-what was that with Steve again?'_

Tony blinked, spotting the incomplete blueprint amongst the chaos of his lab and snatched it.

"Twenty minutes, tops." He stated with a small grin, getting to work quickly on it.

Realistically, an hour and a half.

"Tony." He looked up to now see Natasha in the doorway, arms crossed as she looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, spinning around while she let out a sigh.

"You forgot. Again. Movie night, it's your pick." She nodded, walking away with padded feat covered with neon red and orange socks.

He joined them a little while later, selecting Jurassic Park because hey, who doesn't like dinosaurs?

He wasn't paying attention, _at all_. Maybe four minutes in he had dozed off, mind racing until he almost had a headache from just _watching_ TV.

_'Hey look it's a lamb leg, ohhh it just got eaten by a dinosaur, I like dinosaurs, I wonder if I could somehow use a leg of something on a prank on Clint, nah, he'd probably eat a lamb leg. Food, I wonder if Steve is going to cook lamb, nah he'd like pasta. I know a good pasta place downtown, hah pasta place, two p's, Peter picked a patch of pickled pepper-'_

"Tony?" He blinked, looking at Bruce who gave him a partially concerned look that Tony shrugged off with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm getting popcorn, want any?" Clint asked, leaning over the back of his chair, _'Ohhh popcorn, I like popcorn especially if it's greasy and gross like movies, speaking of movies wasn't there a new one with that one actor in the underwater scuba commercial or something like that, why is Clint staring at me? Oh, popcorn-' _"Sure." He shrugged, leaning back while his mind kept racing, to a point it was annoying.

"Are you okay, Tony? You seem really…out of it." Steve added, speaking hesitantly while Tony rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I just need to-' _get a grip, stop the insane ramblings, stop thinking, thinking hurts- hah illogical because the brain doesn't have nerves. I wonder if Bruce's brain gets green when he hulks out-' _"Focus." Tony finished calmly.

_"Sir, I think there may be something wrong with your child…"_

_"Nonsense! A Stark has iron in their blood! There is nothing wrong with him!"_

_"I think he may have a mental disorder…"_

_"There are no freaks inside the Stark home!"_

He blinked as a bowl of popcorn was placed in front of him, he flashed a grin to Clint before he could forget, receiving a nod in return.

By the end of the night, all four of his internal minds had somehow related a Jeep, to the probability of hail tomorrow night.

He _really_ needed to find his meds.

x-(X)-x

The Avengers slowly sunk into the main living room, collapsing onto several couches as Clint hurriedly shoed away the persistent medical staff from the room, herding them to the elevator.

"But Agent-"

"Look, if I can take Advil then I'm damn happy. Now, _out." _He growled, the small staff 'eeped' and hurriedly vanished from sight as Clint groaned flopping onto a couch next to Tony, who gave a weak fist bump.

"If only that would work for the press." He grunted, eyes closed while an arm was set firmly over his eyes, blocking out light while the voices in his head (He was _not_ insane) were thankfully quiet amongst the pounding.

"I'm getting Advil, where is it Tony?" Clint groaned, his head was also probably pounding.

"No Advil- allergic. Take Tylenol." He grunted back, and Clint seemed to try to rise, before falling back without actually leaving his spot. Advil wouldn't actually kill him, it conflicted with his meds.

"You are hopeless." Natasha snorted, having sustained only a few minor scrapes in their attack with a few large acid spewing robots. Turns out, the acid had only affected Thor (Who was currently taking a very extensive shower and multiple bandages placed by some lady called Jane). The most the defective acid actually did, was install pain splitting headaches.

Natasha moved calmly through the kitchen, frowning as she searched the counters for some form of a medicine cabinet.

"Jarvis?" She asked calmly, looking in a few more cabinets.

_"I am sorry, Agent Romanoff. Sir has restricted access to his medical cabinet."_

"Just open it Jarvis." Tony groaned, slumping in his seat while he heard the faint click amongst the pounding in his head.

Bruce looked up from his spot on a chair as Natasha stilled in the medicine cabinet. He briefly was able to spot medicine containers that were supersized, one of which Natasha had in her hand. (Bruce could only assume that it was Tylenol, possibly from all of Tony's hangovers). She was looking at another bottle, one that was rather plentiful on the top shelf, and rather questionable on if you could buy it in a random isle. It was small and even fit with those annoying twist-to-unlock caps, the logo was small and definitely prescribed, but Bruce couldn't see it without his glasses.

Natasha held it firmly in one hand as she approached, snatching a bottle of water from a shelf and tossing it to Clint, who somehow caught it and popped in two of the ultra sized Tylenol. (Both he and Natasha had created some form of immunity to painkillers in low doses).

"Bruce?" Natasha asked, taking the tiny bottle from her pocket and handing it over, causing Bruce to squint to read the label.

"What? Vyvanse?" He read aloud, at once Tony jerked looking up with wide confused eyes.

"What? What's Vyvan-" He paused, having spotted the bottle that Bruce was reading from.

"What's Vivanse?" Steve asked, looking at the bottle with confusion, "Something for headaches?"

"No." Bruce shook his head while Tony slowly rose to his feet, making his way casually towards the elevator to his room.

"It's a drug used to help with focus, but it's also used by addicts to be snorted or injected to get high." Bruce wrinkled his nose, shaking the bottle with narrowed eyes.

"It's a drug? Like heroine?" Steve asked in shock, eyes flying to Tony who froze.

"Some of it's been used. Tony?" Bruce asked slowly, and Tony paused, mind racing quickly.

_'they know this is very bad, bad bad bad, this is why I have those, so they don't find out, press can't know, dad won't let them, dad thinks it was bad, it's bad. Can't let them know, can't let them know- knowing is bad. Not normally, here yes, bad bad bad-'_

"Tony!" Bruce shouted, voice rising and Tony lowered his eyes, not willing to look the other male in the eye.

"What!" He snapped back, crossing his arms while Natasha looked at Bruce in surprise, the concern almost tangible in the air.

"Stark, are you taking these?" Steve asked, and at once all of Tony's different thought processes jumped at once.

_'They're going to view you like a freak, you're messed up, you're not perfect, you're not the perfect son, your mentally impaired, you're an embarrassment, you're wrong, a freak-'_

"I need them." He quickly stated, shutting up the different thought processes while everyone shared a look.

"You _need them?"_Bruce asked, eyes wide as he stuttered, "Bu-when- _Why_ do you need this? This will kill you!" He shouted, jerking Clint awake from where he had apparently fallen asleep.

"What? What's going on?" He asked, jerking upright while noticing Tony who was nearly shaking by the elevator, a frustrated Bruce, a stunned Steve and a slightly concerned Natasha.

"I will repeat, _what _is going _on here?" _He shouted, causing Natasha to look at him, as calmly as she could, she replied, "Tony is taking drugs."

"_What?" _Clint asked, spinning around to stare at Tony, who shifted where he stood, "Are you freaking _kidding me?_ We have to deal with a demi-god, a hulk, a super soldier who doesn't know _anything_ about this era, a _girl_ assassin- no offense," He stated, looking pointedly at Natasha, "Now we have to deal with you being an _addict?_"

"No! I just-" Tony's words wavered a bit _'I need them because I'm a freak and you can't know about it. I can't pay attention, I can't do detail, I forget and people think that I do it on purpose. I need those pills.'_

"Just what?" Steve demanded, causing Tony to nervously twitch his fingers.

"Look Tony," Bruce stated, voice getting quieter as he looked at Tony calmly, "We can get you help."

Tony stared at them incredulously. They thought that he was _addicted?_ To them as in, he was _snorting_ them?

He laughed, he laughed at that before it became more of a trembling fit then anything _'They can't know, if they do they'll laugh and call me a mistake. A freak-'_

"Tony…are you even an addict?" Bruce spoke slowly, causing Tony to stiffen in response and spin, moving towards the door and jamming the button quickly.

"I need to go-"

"Wait- you got these _prescribed."_ Bruce stated, looking at the label and seeing it sure enough printed neatly _Anthony E. Stark. Vyvanse 50 ML take one every day._

"Wait, so Tony _doesn't _have a problem?" Steve asked with confusion, while Clint snapped his fingers and pointed.

"Hah! You aren't _addicted_ but you _need _those- I get it!" He declared happily, causing Tony to jam the button again.

"Vyvanse is for focus, it helps balance chemical imbalances that create distractions or issues with memory or multitasking- Tony!" Bruce shouted, and Tony spun, hand crumpled in a fist as he glared, as if expecting something.

"We're trying to help you, Tony." Steve spoke quietly, and Tony flinched glaring at Steve now.

"Then do yourselves a favor and stay out of it!" He shouted right back, and Bruce's eyes alit with slight understanding.

"I- I'm not that good with disorders…but chaos in your lab. The missed meetings and the odd irrelevant statements…Tony, do you have ADD?" He asked with a frown.

Tony was quick to answer with a sharp "No!" causing Clint to hold his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Fine! We won't bite!" Clint sighed, Tony looking at the elevator doors as they dinged open, him rushing inside and hurriedly pressing his floor.

"You know, having ADD doesn't change our opinion of you." Natasha spoke, and Tony swallowed thickly.

"It doesn't mean that you're wrong. You aren't a freak because of an impairment, Tony." Bruce sighed softly, and Tony swallowed, jamming the close-door button harshly.

_Maybe they're right, no they probably aren't, dad was right, dad was bad though, that means that they are right. They could be lying, lying is bad, then they're bad and then they're wrong. I'm rambling? Rambling is okay, ramble ramble ramble- fun to do, I don't even know what I'm thinking about anymore-_

Tony _really_ needed his meds.

* * *

**Review! **

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
